ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Flener (roleplayer)
|resides = McHenry, Kentucky |billed_from = Beaver Dam, Kentucky The Land of Extreme |current_efeds = World Wrestling Headquarters Evolved: the Rebirth |previous_efeds = WWE Wrestling 23, Bound for Glory, D-Generation XX, Xtreme Wrestling Alliance }}Jackson Dwight Flener (born October 16, 1993) is an American wrestling efedder. He has been efedding for two years, roleplaying at sites such as Evolved: the Rebirth and World Wrestling Headquarters. He is famous for playing the characters Jack Flener (based off of himself), Neutral Shock (a character named after indy band Neutral Shock), and his more famous creation, "Mainstream" Jared Smith (a.k.a. Fly Boy, notable for being a world champion in every efed he had been in). Life Before Efedding Jack was born in the Owensboro Medical Hospital in Owensboro, Kentucky. Son to mother Tina Louise Smith-Flener and Robbie Wayne Flener, he was born into a family consisting of a mother, father, and a half-brother and half-sister, Tyler Raymond West and Casey Jolynn West-Geary, both kids of Barry West. Growing up, he was a very active kid who loved to smile and always loved to go over to his grandmother and grandfather's (Evanelle Peters-Flener and Clestrus "Dwight" Flener) house after school on Fridays. Jack lead a basic life throughout elementary school, mostly known as the "Human Calculator" for his intelligence in the mathematics field. In fifth grade, longtime friend Zach Marlow introduced him to the world of professional wrestling. When first discovered, he says that his first official favorite wrestler was Chris Benoit, but as he was sent from Raw to SmackDown! in the 2004 Draft, he grew away from his favoritism of Chris Benoit and moved on to then-WWE Champion, John Cena. He would continue to imitate John Cena and quote him from time to time before his sudden hatred of him and his realization that he was a "skills fan" as he refers to, or a fan who respects wrestlers for their wrestling abilites and actions. In seventh grade, Jack was first introduced into the world of efedding when joining a virtual wrestling game, then obtaining a message through the system about WWE Wrestling 23. The Discovery of Efedding Jack would soon discover the world of efedding while looking online for wrestling games. He had found VOW, which stood for Virtual Online Wrestling. This was not an efed, but during his first day of playing the game, the administrator of WWE Wrestling 23 sent him a message through the system's email to join his site. Once there, he quickly made a name for himself as The Ultimater, being given the WWE Tag Team Championships after associating himself with the SmackDown! general manager, Madd Dogg. After awhile, another administrator of a different site (then known as WWE 65 Game) came on and became affiliated with WWE Wrestling 23. Jack would join that site and would win a Royal Rumble match as Fly Boy, becoming the site's first-ever World Heavyweight Champion. This would surprise Jack, however. He believed that since The Ultimater was to be played as a monster, such as Kane or The Undertaker, that he would be unstoppable at this and only made Fly Boy to use as a second character to mess around with and was surprised at the fact that Fly Boy would even be considered as world champion material. Soon, he would completely leave WWE Wrestling 23 and stay on with the newly-renamed WWE Evolved. The Ultimater's character would soon be gone and would be replaced by Rob Van Dam, who was a real-life favorite wrestler of Jack's. Both of his characters would be handed over the WWE Tag Team Championships, giving him his fourth championship reign in the efedding business (first being tag champs on Wrestling 23, second being cruiserweight champ as Fly Boy on Wrestling 23, third being world champ as Fly Boy). Soon, however, Jack would grow tired of Fly Boy and get rid of the character, never losing the world title in his reign. This would soon go into a storyline where, after vacating the title to the SmackDown! general manager, a different character would come in and steal the championship from the GM's office. As RVD, he would start a rivalry against this man. At the next pay-per view, both men fought in a mathc to determine who the vacated world title would go to, which RVD won. He would soon make a transition over to Batista and soon afterwards, he would join with a few other efedders to create Re-Evolution, consisting more notably the characters of the world champion Batista, the United States Champion Triple H (being played by Zach Marlow), Edge, and Tony Daniels. The faction would go on to rival R-Evolution X, consisting of roleplayers who would go on to become some of the hall of famers of the industry.